During the development of the next generation of storage systems, it is important to validate whether these storage systems have enough cooling capability to support future disk drives with higher power dissipation. Unfortunately, it has been infeasible to effectively validate these storage systems without first acquiring and installing the new disk drives and then validating the cooling capability. This current approach for conducting the validation is daunting, expensive, and time consuming task.